pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - DoA Frostway
Completes Domain of Anguish Hard Mode in under 3 Consumable sets. Team Composition * 3x / DWG Rits * 1x / Panic Mesmer * 1x / Soul Twisting * 1x / HB Monk * 1x / UA Monk * 1x / Imbagon Instead of Panic Mesmer you can take: * 1x / DWG Utility DWG Ritualist (x3) prof=Rt/Me channeling=12+1+1 inspiration=12EchoWas GlaiveRiftRageof Deldrimorof SuperioritySignetof Frost/build prof=Me/Rt channeling=12 inspiration=10+1+1 fast=8+1EchoWas GlaiveRiftRageof Deldrimorof SuperioritySignetof Frost/build * Optional: [Battle Standard of Honor or [Was Li Ming (Skill 8 from Inspiration Magic into Restoration Magic) in place of [of Deldrimor. * If Panic brings [Am Unstoppable!" instead of Ebon Battle Standard of Wisdom for pulling, one DWG should have [Battle Standard of Wisdom. Equipment * Armor: Superior Vigor, Minor or Superior Channeling, Mix of Radiant/Attunement and Survivor/Vitae. * Weaponset 1: +5 energy martial weapon of warding, Shield with +10 (vs Demons) * Weaponset 2: staff with +20 energy and +30 health. * Weaponset 3: +42e/-2 regen high energy set. Usage * Maintain [of Frost@12 at all times. * Cast [Echo while someone gathers agro into a ball. * Right before agro, cast the first [Was Glaive@14 and run into the mob. * Use [Rift@14 to apply Cracked Armor for additional damage. * Maintain [of Superiority for faster recharges and better energymanagement. * Spam all skills. Try to coordinate your spikes with the other DWG Ritualist for maximum effect. * Do not drop the ashes, simply cast another copy of [Was Glaive@14 to recieve the armor penetration bonus. Counters * Choking Gas (Stygian Fiend) will interrupt your Spells. * Wild Throw (Margonite Anur Rund) will remove Mantra of Frost. * Power Block or Mistrust (Greater Dream Rider) interrupting Spirit Rift. * Diversion (The Greater Darkness) will disable your skills. Describe the build. Attributes and Skills prof=Primary/Secondary Attribute1=12+1+3 Attribute2=10+1 Attribute3=8 * Suggest a few optional skill(s) if you included an Optional slot in the skill bar. Equipment * Armor * Weapons Usage Describe how to use the build. Counters Describe important counters. Variants List the major variants. Notes Add any additional notes pertaining to your build. Omit this section if it is not needed. See also Link to any articles that are related to your build. Omit this section if it is not needed. Panic Mesmer (x1) prof=Mesmer/Monk domination=12+1+1 fast=9+1 inspiration=9+1 prot=3PanicMistrustSignetof PainBattle Standard of WisdomHexesSignetof Frost/build Equipment * Armor: Superior Vigor, Minor or Superior Domination, Radiant/Attunement and Survivor/Vitae mixes on your choice. * Weaponset 1: Weaponset 1: +5 energy martial weapon of warding, Shield with +10 (vs Demons) * Weaponset 2: staff with +20 energy and +30 health. * Weaponset 3: high energy set. Usage * Maintain [Battle Standard of Wisdom and [of Frost@10 at all times. * Use [Hexes@3 to remove large amount of hexes from imbagon. * Keep [Panic@14 on mobs. * Spam [Mistrust@14, [Signet@14, [of Pain then [Panic@14 in recharge. * Use [Signet near mobs if you're hard on energy. HB Monk (x1) prof=Mo/Me healing=12+1+1 divine=12+1LightKissof LifeHexSignetPartyBoonMimicry/build Equipment * Armor: Superior Vigor, Minor Healing and Divine, Mix of Radiant/Attunement and Survivor/Vitae. * Weaponset 1: +5 energy martial weapon of warding, +10 (vs Demons) Shield * Weaponset 2: 40/40 Healing set. * Weaponset 3: staff with +20 energy and +30 health. * Weaponset 4: +42e/-2 regen high energy set. Usage * Copy [Aura@13 using [Mimicry. Use it on your opinion (exp HB can maintain it all time = awesome amount of healing + help to UA). * Heal stuff fast. You are the primary healer. * During initial spike, heal targets. The UA Monk should cast the first [of Life. * During other large spikes, cast [of Life immediately. * Remove Soothing Images (Mind Tormentor) and Vocal Minority (Margonite Anur Dabi) from the Imbagon. * If the Imbagon calls for hex removal, use [of Life right before [Yourselves!" expires. * Stand inside [Battle Standard of Wisdom for faster charges. Counters * Choking Gas (Stygian Fiend) will interrupt your Spells. * Power Block (Greater Dream Rider) interrupting your Healing spells. * Diversion (The Greater Darkness) will disable your skills. * Inspired Enchantment, Arcane Thievery and Arcane Larceny (Anguish Titan) will disable and steal your skills. Stay out of initial agro range. * Knockdowns (see Notes below). * Enchantment removal (see Notes below). UA Monk (x1) prof=Mo/E healing=12+1+1 divine=12+1 prot=3SpiritKissof LifeConditionMindSignetPartyAura/build *If one DWG brings [Was Li Ming take [Hex instead of [Condition. *You can also change [Party to [of Superiority for more Seeds (switch to 12+1+3 divine & 12+1 heal). Equipment * Same as HB Monk (see above). Usage * Maintain [Aura@13 and resurrect party members as soon as they die. * During initial spike, cast [of Life immediately. * Maintain [Mind@14 on the Imbagon. * Precast [Spirit@14 on the DWG Ritualists (not the Imbagon) often at the beginning of battle to bait enemies into wasting their enchantment removals. This is very important, otherwise they will remove [Boon@13 and [Aura@13 from the monks. * Please also read the HB Monk usage instructions for better coordination (see above). Counters * Same as HB Monk (see above). Imbagon (x1) prof=P/W leadership=12+1+3 command=12+1 Spear=3Yourselves!"Nothing to Fear!"of Aggression"SignetAngerYour Ground!"Touch This!"Shall Return!"/build Equipment * Armor: Superior Vigor, Superior Leadership and Minor Command, Centurion's Insignias, 2 Runes of Vitae. * Weaponset 1: +5 energy furious spear of warding, Shield with +10 (vs Demons) * Weaponset 2: staff with +20 energy and +30 health. Usage * Maintain [Anger@16. maintain adrenaline along with [of Aggression. * Maintain adrenaline build up between battles with [of Aggression. * Use [Your Ground!"@13, [Touch This!"@13 and [Nothing to Fear!" BEFORE each battle. Maintain as required. * Use [Yourselves!" at the BEGINNING of each battle. Maintain as required. * Use [Shall Return!"@13 if multiple party members are dead. * Do not to act as the party tank unless a party member is bringing [Hexes. * Try to avoid Dust Cloak (Dementia Titan) and Eruption (Rage Titan). Counters * Call for Soothing Images (Mind Tormentor) and Vocal Minority (Margonite Anur Dabi) to be removed if required. * Use Lightbringer Signet after Soothing Images is removed for a quick adrenaline boost. * If possible, avoid blind from Dust Cloak (Dementia Titan) and Eruption (Rage Titan). * Diversion (The Greater Darkness) will disable your skills. DWG Utility (Optional instead of Panic Mesmer or DWG) prof=Rt/Me channeling=12+1+1 inspiration=10 restoration=8Was GlaiveRiftRageof SuperiorityBattle Standard of WisdomSignetwas Li Mingof Frost/build prof=Me/Rt channeling=12 inspiration=10+1+1 restoration=8 fast=2Was GlaiveRiftRageof SuperiorityBattle Standard of WisdomSignetwas Li Mingof Frost/build Equipment * Same as DWG Ritualist (see above). Usage * Maintain [Battle Standard of Wisdom and [of Superiority at all times. * Use [Was Li Ming@8 to remove stacks of 3 conditions. * Same as DWG Ritualist (see above). Counters * Same as DWG Ritualist (see above). Alternate Classes * If Rt/Me or Me/Rt are scarce, this role can also be performed by: * / 10+1+1 soul reaping, 12 channeling, 8 restoration * / 10+1+1 energy storage, 12 channeling, 8 restoration * / 10+1+1 expertise, 12 channeling, 8 restoration * Ebony Citadel of Mallyx * The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx is usually done in Normal Mode as there is no additional reward for completion in Hard Mode. SoS Hex Remover prof=Rt/Mo cha=12+1+1 spa=12+1 pro=3bondof SpiritsBloodsongWeaponRagesiphonhexesof My Flesh/build Equipment * Armor: Full Shaman's Insignias, Superior Vigor. * Weapons: Staff that increases maximum energy like Staff of the Forgotten. Usage * Keep hexes off the paragon! * Keep Splinter Weapon on the Paragon. * Spam spirits as much as possible, however, main purpose is above. * Use Spirit Siphon for energy management. * Block the mobs with your spirits as much as possible. Variations *Take Summon Spirits instead of Ancestors' Rage. *Take Empowerment instead of Bloodsong. *Take Rebirth instead of Flesh of My Flesh (useful in trouble). WoH Monk (instead of HB Monk) prof=Mo/Me healing=12+1+1 divine=12+1of Healingof LifeKissHexSignetPartyMimicryAm Unstoppable!"/build UA Monk prof=Mo/Me healing=12+1+1 divine=12+1Lightof LifeKissHexSignetPartyAuraAm Unstoppable!"/build Usage * Do not use any enchantments, hexes or conditions while fighting Mallyx the Unyielding due to Banish Enchantment and Consume Torment. * If "fast skip" fails, don't worry about the spirits. Fight Mallyx on top of the stairs, kill any Margonite Anur Ki any Margonite Anur Dabi that spawn, then continue. * Remember to speak to High Priest Zhellix after killing Mallyx, before leaving the zone, for your reward. Notes Enchantment Removals * Teams heavy on enchantments are not advised. * (Stygian Golem). * , (Soul Tormentor). * , (Earth Tormentor). * (The Greater Darkness), (Guardian of Komalie (mesmer)). * (Despair Titan). * (Anguish Titan). * , (Greater Dream Rider). * (Margonite Anur Dabi). * (Margonite Anur Kaya). Anti-Enchantment Skills * , (Despair Titan). * (Soul Tormentor). * (Heart Tormentor), (Shaunur the Divine). Hexes and Conditions * Remove these from the Imbagon. Bring 3 or 4 hex removals and 1 or 2 condition removals. * , (Margonite Anur Dabi). * (Margonite Anur Kaya). * , (Soul Tormentor). * (Mind Tormentor), (The Darkness). * (Water Tormentor). * Blind: (Dementia Titan). * Blind: (Rage Titan). Weakness * Attackers should have 1 additional attribute point for any break points. * (Earth Tormentor). * (Stygian Brute). * (Margonite Anur Su). * (Margonite Anur Dabi). Knockdowns * Effects of knockdowns on party can be mitigated by using exp puller (often Panic mesmer) with IAU and defense-set. * , (Margonite Anur Vu). * (Margonite Anur Su). * , (Misery Titan). * , (Rage Titan). * , , , (Stygian Brute). * , , (Stygian Horror). Daze, Interrupts and Skill Disables * Builds with long casting times are not advised. * , (Sanity Tormentor). * (Sanity Tormentor), (Margonite Anur Rund). * (Spirit Tormentor). * , (Mind Tormentor). * , , (Guardian of Komalie (mesmer)). * (The Darkness). * , (Anguish Titan). * , (Margonite Anur Kaya). * , , , (Stygian Fiend). Energy Denial * Beware of energy loss, especially in City of Torc'qua on Hard Mode. * (Margonite Anur Vu). * , (Margonite Anur Tuk) - Quickening Zephyr is very dangerous nature ritual for monk's energy on Hard Mode, be careful when using "Heal Party". * , (Margonite Anur Kaya). * (Mind Tormentor). * (Greater Dream Rider). * , (Guardian of Komalie (mesmer)). See Also *Build:Team - DoA Glaiveway *Build:Team - DoA Caster Spike *Build:Team - DoA Platoon *Build:Team - DoA Trenchway